Dirty
by Topkat82
Summary: A different, more dark, ending to the Apprentice episode Aka an excuse for writing a little smut Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: Sob… I don't own Teen Titans… Or Slade… Life is cruel…

**Warnings**: OCC-ness, naughty things and Dark. Bring a flashlight and a heavy dose of meds…

**Plot**: A different, more dark, ending to the Apprentice episode (Aka an excuse for writing a little smut)

* * *

**Dirty**

The nanobots raced through his body like a wild fire, eating into his neural system and making every fiber of his body scream with pain. The teen made himself walk up to the tall man he loathed so much anyway.

"New deal, Slade. If I lose my friends – you lose your apprentice."

The single, cold grey eye narrowed dangerously at the rebellious teen.

"And I know how you hate to lose."

Robin forced the words out through gritted teeth, before the crushing pain drove him to his knees.

_Game, set and match.  
There was no way that the man would let him get away. Not even in death would he…_

A gloved hand came into the Titan leader's line of sight, disturbing his train of thoughts.

"Robin, Robin, Robin … I'm so disappointed in you…"

The villain's steady, even tone was chilling, made more so by the rage concealed behind it. The hint of amusement made it even more disturbing. Robin fought to keep a clear head. He couldn't let the pain break his concentration and get the best of him.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

The hand grabbed the boy's jaw and tilted his head up to meet the mercenary's eye. As he towered above him, the villain's smirk was almost visible through the mask.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't have a plan for this? As you said yourself, I do so hate to lose."

From the shadows, the sound of metal against metal could be heard. Sladebots were emerging from their hideouts and were closing in on the helpless Titans. With horror the hero could only watch as his friends were picked up and carried across the room to a series of circular markings on the floor, placing them each in a separate circle.

Robin tried to get up, to stand, to dash over and help his friends. Cyborg was putting up a fight, not much, but enough to make a second sladebot come to help the first with the mechanical teen. He should be helping them… They shouldn't even be there at all… It was all his fault…

Slade tilted the boy's chin again to get his attention.

"I have so much to teach you, Robin," he purred. "Improvising, adapting… both are good things, but you need to learn how to judge your opponent. And not to make foolish decisions because of worthless… _things_!"

The man practically spat the last word, as if the other Titan members were a personal insult to him.

_Cross that; it was Slade's fault._

Once the sladebots had gotten the each of the young heroes onto their own circle, four round glass cylinders rose up from the floor, imprisoning the teen's friends. As the cylinders started to fill with a pale green liquid, Robin made an effort to scramble toward them, but the mercenary's grip around the boy's jaw didn't lessen. The pain, however, did.

"Why… How... _What are you doing to them?"_

The Titan's voice echoed though the room as he stared at his friend's motionless bodies floating inside the cylinders. The man snorted and put away the remote.

"What I should have done from the start, of course. The fault is my own; I was clearly being far too kind with you."

"_Kind_? You call blackmail and threats and beatings _kind_?"

The nimble bird tried to bat away Slade's hand, but the powerhouse of a man didn't even seem to notice.

"Quite. In my generosity, I allowed your little friends their freedom. I let them run around playing heroes. That, I see now, was far too much kindness for you to handle."

Bruises were forming on the teen's pale skin, but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming pain of the nanobots. He could deal with it. Instead, Robin worried about what this madman holding him and his team captive had been planning. Dread was becoming an all too familiar feeling for the hero.

"D… don't hurt them," stuttered the hero. "Please, I… I'll do anything…"

The man ignored the plea and started to type something into the screen next to him with his free hand instead.

"Do you know the plant Amina Cordis Pulsatio? Don't feel bad if you don't, it's-"

"A highly toxic little bush from the Nuba Mountains in Sudan, I know. Poison Ivy had one. You've killed them, you ba… Gulp!"

Slade's hand was suddenly pressed warningly around the Robin's slim throat and he couldn't help the startled gasp that escaped his mouth. He hadn't even felt the man letting go of his jaw.

"Oh, yes, Ivy… Charming woman… She sold me the plant and let me in on a little secret: the Amina is only deadly if you stop touching it. It's highly addictive," the mercenary explained.

"It's in the water…" Robin realized.

"That's my boy,"

The man purred at the shocked Titan, reveling in the look of horror painted all over the pale face. The boy's skin looked almost transparent against his black hair and red mouth, which was opening and closing in disbelief, burned from holding back screams and curses. A virtual Snow-white on his knees…

With a pleased sound, the villain pushed the hero away and walked up the steps to his throne-like chair. Sitting down, he leaned back, resting his chin on his fist and studying the young bird still kneeling on the floor. The boy looked crushed, as if somebody – and who _ever_ could that be, Slade wondered sarcastically – had taken all he held dear and trampled it.

"I'll do any… anything you say… Please, M… _Master_…"

The last word was so quiet as it passed the Boy Wonder's lips that it could barely be heard, but Slade caught it and, had it been visible, his smirk might have been reminiscent of a shark.

"You wish to be forgiven?"

Trying to swallow past the lump in his throat, but finding it impossible, Robin settled for bowing his head and nodding. He didn't dare say anything else to this man. Too much was at risk.

"Come here."

Still not looking up, the teen felt the mercenary's deep voice running up and down his spine and he couldn't hide the shiver it created as he slowly began rising up.

"Crawl."

Oh, so _that_ was it. He was going to crawl and grovel before this lowlife as a part of his punishment. He could do that. It was only pride, after all. His friends were worth much more… But it stung, all the same, being forced to do this for a man he hated more than anything in the world.

Amused, the cruel madman watched the proud hero crawl towards him. The metal protectors on the boy's knees scraped over the concrete floor and he kept his head down. The Titan leader was a picture of defeat. But Slade could see that Robin was far from beaten. His slender back was held stiffly, his shoulders were tense and his gloved hands would fist every time they lifted off the ground.

Good. It was one of the things he liked most about Robin; he refused to just give in. It was this stubbornness, this fighting spirit, that helped the hero to excellence and made him stand up to the same standard as meta-humans and go beyond it. Unfortunately, it also made it very hard to bend the teen to his wishes. Oh, but how fun it was going to be to bend him…

Robin reached the steps and paused, unsure of just how close Slade wanted him to come. The teen still didn't dare look up, and carefully placed a hand on the bottom step. As it wasn't stomped on by an iron boot, as he half expected, he slowly started to crawl up. It was only 4 steps, but each felt like a mountain: too tall... too steep… and with far too high a fall…

On the last step before the villain's throne, the hero paused again. If he crawled straight ahead, he would bump into the man's armored leg. The mere thought made the Titan shudder with disgust, so he instead started to turn to the assassin's left side. Slade, however, would have none of it. The man's strong leg shot out, blocking the hero's path and Robin quickly lifted his eyes to meet the madman's.

"No, Robin. I want you in front of me. How else could you earn my forgiveness?"

The lump in the boy's throat had fallen down into his stomach and was quickly growing bigger. This did not feel right. Not at all. Whenever it came to dealing with Slade, the fear and distaste were always present, but right at that moment, the overall situation made the hair on the back of the teen's neck stand up. Robin knew, though, that he didn't have a choice. There _was_ no choice. His friends' lives were on the line.

"And how _can_ I earn your forgiveness… Sir?"

A chuckle rumbled deep in the man's chest as he heard the hatred the hero was trying to keep out of his voice, and not missing the diversion either.

"Now, my little bird, is this really the time for playing with words?"

The villain's tone was kind, almost playful, as he reached out and placed a large hand at the side of the Titan's head. The boy's eyes grew large when the man's thumb started to caress his cheekbone. A gasp almost escaped him. Instead he spluttered,

"N.. no, Master. Please… Tell me how I can make things good again?"

Slade felt his lips curl up into a shape that was half-snarl, half-smirk. The kill was imminent. This was one of the best parts of defeating a worthy adversary; the moment where small weak spots was starting to show just before he struck the final blow, the moment when they stood teetering on the edge of a cliff and he held their life and hope in his iron fist…  
And Robin, the Boy Wonder, was worthy… Or would be, with time. He just needed to lose some deadweight; friends and ideals were such foolish things, after all. Luckily for him, he worked that out a long time ago…

"Oh, I know just the thing…"

The man purred, bringing his hand to his belt and starting to undo it. At first the Titan just stared at the villain, baffled by what he was doing. When the realization hit him, his reaction was instinctive. With an incredulous noise, the teen leapt back as if hit by an electric shock. Only Slade's hand, which had shifted from the boy's cheek to his shoulder, kept him from landing flat on his ass at the bottom at the steps.

"I thought you said '_anything_', Robin. Changed your mind, apprentice?"

Seeing the look of refusal on the hero's face turn to horror sent blood rushing to the madman's crotch. Nothing was more arousing than this power. As the teen pressed his lovely pink lips into a thin line, the man felt himself harden further. Another wall of the Titan's defenses was coming down.

"… No… Master…"

Being a hero meant sacrifices. It meant sacrifices for his friends, for the opportunity to beat this criminal later. Robin closed his eyes and slowly placed his hand on the villain's muscled thigh. He had never before been so glad to be wearing gloves. Refusing to look up, the teen blocked out all his thoughts and started to work on his enemy's pants.

Pleased with the hero's submissive actions, the mercenary leaned back in his throne and placed his chin on his fist again. His left hand remained on the armrest, relaxed but ready to strike within milliseconds.

Bile was rising in the Boy Wonder's throat and the lump in his stomach was back, trying to jump up and strangle him. Robin almost wished it would as he saw the man's cock for the first time. He didn't have much experience with the size of other men's members – The 'don't look' rule was one he had been brought up to follow, at least in that aspect. He hadn't been very curious about such things either, so he couldn't tell if Slade was normal-sized or large, but the thought of putting it in his mouth went against his very being. Still, he had to – he didn't exactly have many options unless he wanted his friends to die.

Robin's soft, pink lips closed around the mercenary's cock and started to slide up and down as the Titan bobbed his dark-haired head. The hot, wet mouth only reached halfway down the shaft before it was bobing up again and it was obvious that the teen was doing all he could to touch the man as little as possible. Slade almost found it endearing, so he let the hero continue for a while before he bucked his hips, nearly making the boy gag.

Against his will, the Titan found his eyes meeting the villain's, something he had really hoped to avoid.

"Cute, but I don't have all day. Put some effort into it, boy," ordered the man.

Frowning, the teen was about to slip off the man and say something, but Slade saw it coming, and grabbed his bird's hair, bucking his hips again. The words came out as an inarticulate noise of protest. Deciding that he liked the vibrations, the mercenary thrust up into the boy's mouth again and again, driving his cock deeper and deeper down the hero's throat, not caring about the struggle the lithe body in front of him put up. He could feel his cock hitting the back of teen's throat, and the sight of tears in the corners of the poster boy's eyes drew the villain on. To violate something so pure and innocent… Pushing in deeper still, he sensed how the hero's throat was threatening to contract and growled;

"Throw up and I'll make you lick it up…"

Robin was fighting his every instinct, desperate to make the man stop, but also unable to find a way to do so without putting his friends in more danger. Humming his objection for the rough treatment and landing small strikes on his enemy's thighs was all he dared. As he knew Slade would keep his word, he frantically started swallowing to keep from vomiting despite the assault on his gag-reflex. The movement brought the madman's cock all the way down his throat and the teen's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

The suddenly deep-throating and the sight of his bird's horrified face almost pulled Slade over the edge, but with a moan, he yanked the teen's head back, pulling out. He hadn't originally planned to go any further than this, but it was just too exciting to stop there.

Gasping for air, the Titan leader didn't see the kick coming, so when the pain exploded in his right thigh, he screamed and scrambled frantically away, landing on his knees on the bottom step. His hair was still grasped in the man's iron fist, his head pushed down on the top step. Cold concrete scraped his chin and he felt something slide down his back and hook under his belt. A cutting noise and the sound of cloth being torn hit him before the cold air, telling him with complete certainty exactly what Slade was doing.

"NO!"

The flexible hero tried to strike out at the villain and struggled to get up, but his leg had lost all feeling after the kick and the mercenary used his massive build to pin the boy down.

"NO! You can't!"

Gloved hands glanced off of much bigger ones, trying to get a hold and break the iron hard grip. The mercenary toke a deep breath, basking in the dread and panic coming from the nimble Titan at his mercy. Keeping the teen pinned down, the villain sat down next to the struggling body and bent down to press his mask against the immobilized beauty's neck.

"You know, your friends don't have to be unconscious. I could wake them up…"

The man's voice was soft as velvet, yet the words hit the boy like a spear of ice in the gut. Letting others see him so helpless? On his knees like this? Even his friends? No… no, never. Wordless, the pale teen fixed his masked eyes at the villain, making a silent plea.

"No? But it might prepare them for what I might do to them. You, after all, I place some value upon. Them I don't…"

Robin tried desperately to keep the tears from falling, but he could feel them slipping out from under his mask and down his cheeks. The madman's hot breath on his neck felt like acid, but it was his words that hurt the worst. Slade had never hidden how little he thought of the other Titans. A rough, gloveless hand running down over his bare back to rest on his naked upper thigh made the Boy Wonder jerk.

"Spread your legs."

The boy whimpered. No matter what cruel, twisted, evil things his mind could concoct, he knew that Slade could, and would, do worse. That was the breaking point for the brave hero. Not the humiliation, not the pain, but the unknown torments that the villain was undoubtedly going to rain down upon the teen and his friends. Robin could not imagine it. Wouldn't. And that pushed him over the edge.

A small sob escaped the Titan as he tremblingly obeyed. He felt the metal mask at his neck move away as the large man slipped down to place himself between his legs. The mercenary no longer held the teen's hair in his grip. Instead, he took hold of his bird's slim hips and shifted him into position. Then he started to rub his cock up between the Titan's ass cheeks. One of Robin's hands flew to his mouth to muffle the heart-rending sob slipping from his lips and fight the nausea that was returning.

Chuckling darkly, the man towered over the young hero's body. All pride and strength had been ripped from it and the bright little bird was now shivering and trembling under the man's harsh hands. The fact that it was in fear and disgust didn't faze the villain. In fact, it was much sweeter for him this way. But it wouldn't do for his future plans…

Robin bit his lip as he felt his enemy's fingers start to work at his entrance. He had enough knowledge of homosexual relations to understand that the man was preparing him, and that he should be glad that he was apparently using lubricant too, but gratitude wasn't on the list of his feelings towards the villain. It never would be.

Slade smirked down at the slender body radiating dread and submission beneath him. It was just for now, he knew. His stubborn little bird would bounce back if given the slightest chance, and he couldn't have that. No, he needed Robin to hate himself just as much, if not more, than he hated the mercenary himself. Slade pulled out the remote again, unnoticed by the young hero. This time, however, a very different command was sent to the nanobots.

Robin moaned. _Oh my God_, he thought, bewildered. _How is this possible?_ The wave of pleasure that had washed over the teen returned as the mercenary pushed a third finger into him. The hero had to bite his lips so hard that he tasted blood to keep himself from moaning in pleasure again. This wasn't happening. It _couldn't_ be happening.

The teen's muffled moan wasn't missed by the man, and the sinister smirk that crept onto the madman's lips would have made the Devil envious. Taking the boy's moan as a go-ahead signal, the villain grabbed the slim, pale hips again and started to push his cock in.

Pleasure or not, being penetrated by a fully-grown man's cock for the first time, even with preparation, was painful. The pain, however, was not what scared the Titan most. What truly terrified him was the spark of pleasure he felt and the way he couldn't help but reach for more. Subconsciously, Robin's brain was taking hold of the pleasure provided by the nanobots and using it to protect itself from the pain of penetration. It was a very natural thing, but for the teen's self-esteem, it was crushing.

Holding the lithe body still as he slowly buried his throbbing cock in its heat, the villain almost snarled. He wanted nothing more than to simply ravish the boy, make him scream, whether in pain or ecstasy, it didn't matter, as long as it was for him. Unforgiving fingers painted dark purple bruises on pale skin as the man fought to keep control. His bird's thrashing didn't help. Robin once again found his face shoved down into the concrete of the top step. Breathing heavily, the mercenary settled in, buried to the hilt in the teen at his mercy.

Unwilling to feel anymore, be it pain, pleasure, humiliation, Robin lay completely still. The Titan didn't know what was worse and it didn't matter, as long as it stopped.

_God, please, make it stop…_

Shifting his weight, the villain slowly started to pull out, dragging a sobbing sound of protest from the hero, only to increase it tenfold as he thrust back in, making red spots of pain and a golden glimpse of pleasure dance before the boy's eyes. The devastating sound of the once strong, proud Titan leader sobbing in agony and moaning like a wanton whore at the same time was sweet music to the madman's ears and he picked up the pace.

All sanity was long forgotten and all the teen could sense was the pleasure and pain that was now his world. All thoughts of justice, honor and right or wrong had been burned away, and all the boy could do was to follow the most primal instinct of all human nature; escape from the pain, pursue the pleasure. And he was close, oh, so close, to getting the pleasure. Panting, the nimble hero pushed backwards, lifting himself up to meet the thrusts and spreading his legs even further to have more, to get what he needed to make the pain go away… Suddenly, he felt the large body over him stiffen. The brutal grip at his hip and hair that had been used to slam his body backwards into the thrusts tightened. Then a great shudder ran through the man and Robin felt a wet heat spread inside him.

Slade took a few breaths after his climax before pulling all out and pushing the boy down the stairs. Standing on the steps, he saw how the hero landed on the floor with his torn pants down around his ankles. Chuckling, the villain adjusted his clothing and stepped down.

Robin's skin felt too tight. It felt like his insides were made of lava, of boiling magma. The tears running down his cheeks didn't bring any relief. But maybe… maybe he knew something that would… Whimpering, the teen let his hands seek down between his thighs and grabbed his throbbing cock. He almost cried from the burning need, but he wasn't about to get it. An iron clad boot kicked away his hands and his sobbing scream died in his throat as the air in his lungs was taken by yet another kick, this time to his stomach.

"None of that. Have you no shame? Get up."

Fighting to remember how to breathe, the teen stumbled to his feet. Barely able to hold himself up, he tried to make sense of the sight in front of him. On his throne-like chair at the top of the steps sat Slade. Leaning back, his chin resting on his fist, his clothes in perfect order and without a spot on him… The once pure hero felt his bottom lip start to wobble.

Not a spot, while he… while he was…

Behind the mask, the Boy Wonder's eyes grew big and he gasped. Something… something was running down his leg. Something was leaking out of him… Oh, God… He felt so… so…

"Disgusting."

Completely traumatized, the boy stared at the man whose cum was dripping out of him along with his own blood as he stood there, barely able to stand, both from pain and arousal. And his face started to fall.

Hidden behind his mask, Slade watched as the boy – for Robin was certainly a boy in this state – crumbled in front of him. Face twisted into an expression of despair, the hero began to cry.

The madman let out a dark little laugh as he reached out to grab the boy's arm and drag him forwards. The weak struggle that the younger put up was nothing like Robin the Boy Wonder's usual fine martial art. It was a little child's struggle against an adult's grip: hopeless, without any real chance of breaking free.

"You're making a mess. Now I have to punish you…"

The man's seductive purr only made the frightened boy cry harder and paw at his eyes with his fists. He didn't put up a fight as the villain bent him over his lap and placed an oversized hand on his abused ass.

"You will say 'thank you, Master' for each hit."

Sniveling, the boy just continued weeping as the first swat landed on a snow-white cheek.

"HAaa!"

Robin's surprised outburst made the mercenary land another, harder, slap to the boy's ass. The man was well aware of the reason for the sound and he smirked behind his black and orange mask.

"Ain't you forgetting something?"

"T.. tha… thank you, Master"

Panting, the boy tried to figure out why this was having such a strange effect on him, but yet another swat landed with a smack on his ass before he could follow the train of thought.

"AAhh, oh oh… t.. thank you, Master"

Scarcely had the words left the boy's lips before another smack was heard.

"AH! Yes! T.. thank you!"

The boy could hardly hold still as swat after swat drew him closer and closer to his release. With every spark of pain, a larger flash of pleasure followed, and soon Robin was moaning, panting and writhing in the villain's lap.

"OH! Yes! More! Master, please!"

The rough hand landed harder and harder on the boy's bright red ass, and the boy howled as his climax came crashing down on him.

"MASTER!"

Robin lay draped over Slade's strong thighs. He had no idea how long it had been. His whole body hurt and it felt like his bones had turned to rubber. His head hung loosely down towards the floor and even though he was drooling, he couldn't collect himself enough to even close his mouth. A hand was softly caressing his sore ass.

"Such a dirty, dirty boy…"

Robin shuddered. He had never thought that he would agree with that dark purr, but right now, he had to admit that he truly did…

* * *

A/N;

A little prize for the 69'th Duckling! She asked for something dark in which Robin calls Slade Master, and this was what my very disturbed mind cooked up ^^

Oh, and a BIG thank you to my Secretary-Duckling, who helped this stupid Dane with her grammar! It was much needed...

Tell me what you think? Any good?


End file.
